From The Outside
by AF22
Summary: Clark is not so oblivious...LexLana. Clark POV


Title: "From the outside"  
  
Author: Angie.  
  
E-mail: chica_spooky@yahoo.com  
  
Spoilers: Post- Exodus  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: Clark is not so oblivious. Lana/Lex. Clark POV.  
  
Feedback/Reviews: Greatly appreciated.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to the WB and you know the rest.  
  
It's amazing how quickly your life can change in just a matter of months. It was not so long ago when I thought I've finally found true happiness in my life. Happiness. Does that actually exist in this world? Then again, who am I to ask? I'm probably not even from this world. In the course of 3 months, not only did I screw up the lives of my parents, almost lost one of my best friends, but also broke the heart of the woman I claimed to love. Now, I'm back in Smallville. And as much as I'd like to fool myself and believe everything is back to "normal", there's something in the way he looks at her I can relate to, and it scares me to think what I might be losing here.  
  
Time has passed from our return to town, and even though wounds are being slowly healed, and things are getting "better" between Lana and me, the distance between us made its comeback once again. This time there's no Whitney or Chloe to blame. This time, it was all my doing.  
  
"Cheater"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Ratiocination. Is that even a word?"  
  
"It is in my dictionary."  
  
"Right" She smirks back at him. "I should remember who are we playing against here." She laughs.  
  
"I should get going. It's late and I have early chores at the farm tomorrow". I interrupt the smirking exchange.  
  
"Um. Yeah, it's late. God, I can't believe we actually spent the last 2 hours playing Scrabble. But then, I also can't believe I found an old Scrabble in the storeroom." She laughs.  
  
"Seems near death experiences awake an appreciation for board games, doesn't it Clark?" He asks as I snapped back to reality from the picture in front of me.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose." I shrug. "I should get going..."  
  
"Do you guys need a ride home?" He asks as Lana returns with her coat and The Talon keys. "Sure." She replies. An automatic "sure." Again, I observe the usual ritual of smiles and looks.  
  
"Um.Actually.Um.No, thanks. I think I rather walk. It's nice tonight."  
  
"Oh, well. Maybe I can join you. It is a nice night. I can use the walk." She insists. Typical Lana.  
  
"No, it's ok. I.I'm going to make a stop at Pete's. He borrowed some of my Math notes, and I need those back. I'll be ok."  
  
"Are you sure?" Lex asks.  
  
"Yeah. You two go ahead".  
  
I walk outside and see as he opens the car door for her. She steps in mouthing a "thank you" as he smiles and makes his way to the driver's seat. Somehow, it all seems too familiar.  
  
Then, there are those times when my head keeps painfully digesting the pictures in front of me. The times when I can't see them, or at least that's what they think. It's just something I have no control over. And as much as I want to scream, be angry and demand explanations, I don't think I have the right to.  
  
It's almost closing time. Like every night for the past 6 months, he's there 9pm sharp. He sits in the bar. She serves him his usual coffee drink. She has memorized it. She has memorized everything about him, and I'm sure he has too.  
  
They talk for a while. Trivial things. The Talon, school, work. She smiles when he teases her about the new coffee flavour, whose name she came up with. She playfully throws a piece of napkin to his face. He stands up and goes behind the counter, pours himself more coffee and brings a cup for her too. They are comfortable around each other. I can see it. She doesn't have to put up her perfect girl mask in front of him. He knows her too well to buy it. She's not perfect.  
  
At some point, the conversation changes. He discreetly confesses his pain to her. A pain she can somehow relate to. With every word said and every moment shared, they keep constructing their own world apart from the rest.  
  
In a sudden moment, Lana slowly puts her hand over his. Lex looks up and their eyes meet. He sees in her his salvation. That reassurance in her eyes that makes you feel safe. And right there I know. I know he has fallen for her. He has fallen just like I did not so long ago.  
  
The end. 


End file.
